


Żywego, martwych przypadki

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia o tym jak Harry Potter zmienił strony i jak dotkliwe odczuł konsekwencje swojego czynu. Historia o tym, że za każdym wyborem podążają określone sytuacje i czasem ktoś dopiero po fakcie zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jest tak naprawdę tam gdzie chciał być. <br/>To historia upadku bohatera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Żywego, martwych przypadki

_Otwarto drzwi klatki, z której wyleciał złoty ptak o poczerniałych skrzydłach. Wzbił się w niebo i ustrzeliła go srebrna strzała. Uratowała go dłoń odziana w czarną rękawicę. Z wdzięczności złoty ptak o poczerniałych skrzydłach poprzysiągł zemstę na tych, którzy najpierw go uwolnili a później próbowali zabić._   
_Nic co wydaje się nieskazitelnie białe nie jest białe, podobnie jak nic co wydaje się absolutnie i niezaprzeczalnie czarne nie jest czarne. Te dwa przeciwstawne kolory mieszają się, a ich połączeniem jest szarość. Kolor ten nie będący ani bielą ani czernią, współcześni nazywają codziennością, a największym lękiem teraźniejszości jest brak przewidywania przyszłości. To co nastąpi zabija bardziej niż to co trwa, gdyż przed dziś można się obronić, natomiast by dojść do jutra trzeba zasnąć._   
_W snach budzą się demony. Wielkie i kosmate. Nazywają się naszą podświadomością, ukrytymi pragnieniami, lękami i dewiacjami._   
_Co stanie się z człowiekiem, który obudzi się ze snu, tak naprawdę w nim pozostając? Gdzie zabrnie człowiek, przed którym postawiono wybór? Społeczeństwo będące mieszaniną skorumpowanych, zepsutych jednostek oddycha wspólnymi, zadymionymi płucami chorego, pogrążonego w rozkładzie miasta?_   
_Na poszarzałym, trawionym gangreną, cuchnącym niebie wije się wąż. Jego jadowicie zielone oczy patrzą, śledzą i sondują. Wybierają tych, którzy przeżyją, innym rzucając pod nogi kartę tarota. Wizerunek na niej jest wizerunkiem śmierci._   
_Śmiercią jest zaufanie. A chory świat zaufał choremu człowiekowi._   
_Chory świat musi zginąć, bo zabije go chory człowiek._   
_Chory umysł bezsprzecznego geniuszu._

  
  
  
Ten, który walczy z potworami powinien zadbać, by sam nie stał się potworem.  
Gdy długo spoglądamy w otchłań, otchłań spogląda również w nas.  
Fryderyk Nietzsche

  
  
Kościół opuszczony był od wielu, wielu lat. Być może ostatnimi, którzy przekroczyli jego dostojne progi byli ci, którzy go zrabowali. Strzeliste wieże, wytarte witraże i zniszczone, oplecione pajęczynami figurki patrzyły na nietypowych gości, którzy zakłócili ich samotność. Na głównej nawie tuż przed ołtarzem ustawiony był stół. Stały na nim dwa kieliszki i butelka starego, wytrawnego, czerwonego wina. Jeden z nich trzymała koścista, prawie biała dłoń należąca do Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Tego, który siał obecnie postrach wśród magicznego świata od zewnątrz i od wewnątrz, gdyż nie zawsze nie widzieć walki nie znaczy nie toczyć jej. Najlepszym sposobem na wygranie wojny jest upewnienie tych, którzy w ostatecznym rozrachunku mają przegrać o tym, że na ten moment to oni rozdają karty. Uśpieni, uspokojeni i przekonani o własnej sile nie zauważą nawet kiedy zaczynają gnić od wewnątrz, kiedy element po elemencie, filar po filarze coś zaczyna się sypać, spadać z piedestału na samo dno. Przekonani o sukcesie czasami zapominają o tym, że sukces nie jest globalny, nie można przypisać sobie zasług tej jednej czy dwóch osób, które na własnych barkach ciągnęły walkę po walce. I mamy tu na myśli zarówno walkę oko w oko z wrogiem jak i wszystkich tych taktyków, dyplomatów i cichych zabójców słowa. Sukces należy stosownie dzielić, bo niepodzielony sukces odpłaca się porażką o wiele, wiele bardziej dotkliwą. Porażką pozornie zwycięskiego świata magii, jest właściciel dłoni trzymając drugi kieliszek. Ich Wybraniec, ten szumnie nazwany Złotym Chłopcem, Chłopcem Z Blizną, Tym Który Przeżył. W rzeczywistości był tylko Harrym Potterem. Narzędziem, którego użyto i które zmanipulowano by pragnęło walki o coś do czego przez lata nawet nie przynależało. Choć ciężko się z tym pogodzić, fakty są niezaprzeczalne. Wybawicielowi bliżej jest do kata niż do bohatera. Więź jaką wytworzył Voldemort między sobą a młodym Potterem, wiedzie przez bliznę.  
Blizna jest bramą, otworem przez który sączy się jad. To jak ugryzienie węża, Nagini. To jak naznaczenie, jak słowa „nie dziś, nie jutro, ale w końcu Harry, będziesz należał do mnie, tylko do mnie” wyszeptane cichym syczącym głosem, który rozpoznać może tylko on, bo tylko dla jego uszu są one przeznaczone.  
Czarny Pan stworzył Mroczny Znak by naznaczać nim ludzi stojących po jego stronie. Był symbolem jego władzy nad nimi, ich poddaństwa, ślepej wiary, oddania mu w posiadanie świadomości, możliwości wyboru, wszystkiego tego co kiedyś decydowało o byciu jednostką w tłumie. Harry Potter również nosił na sobie to piętno. Nie zostało ono wytatuowane na jego ciele, lecz w jego umyśle. Młody mężczyzna był więźniem własnej głowy, bezwolną marionetką, która przechodziła z rąk do rąk. Od jasności do ciemności.  
Kościół wypełnił zapach rozkładu. Oplatał podłogi gęstą, szarawą mgiełką. Wznosił się pod sufit, zawisając tam jak ogromna pajęczyna. Wypełniał strzeliste wieże i ulatywał oknami. Harry nie poruszył się, a ciemnobrunatny płyn w kieliszku Czarnego Pana zakołysał się, kiedy mężczyzna, ujmujący kruchą, szklaną szyjkę, wprawił go w ruch. Na jego wargach błąkał się lekki, można nawet pokusić się o stwierdzenie, że ciepły uśmiech starszego brata, ojca lub mentora.  
\- Zagrajmy w skojarzenia Harry – powiedział cichym, jedwabistym, nieco syczącym głosem.  
\- Dobrze Tom – odpowiedział Harry, kiwając bezwolną, będącą częścią jego a jakby nie jego, głową.  
\- Seks, Harry?  
\- Uległość.

  
  
***

  
  
_Rzucił nim o ścianę. W jego ruchach nie było delikatności. Brał, nie dając niczego w zamian, a Draco za każdym razem pokornie opadał na kolana, wypinał pośladki i czekał aż twardy, ogromny członek Harry'ego rozerwie go na części. I Potter zawsze robił to tak samo, zawsze od tyłu, zawsze w upokarzającej pozycji na pieska. Tym razem nie było inaczej, tym razem również wrócił do mieszkania ze spotkania z przyjaciółmi, o których Draco niewiele wiedział. Rozkazał nalać sobie Ognistej i zanieść ją do gabinetu._   
_\- Nie zapalaj światła – dodał rozpinając jasne, perłowe guziki, jedwabnej dobrze wykrochmalonej, ale wciąż miękkiej w dotyku koszuli. Wszedł do pomieszczenia i niezwykle skrupulatnie powiesił ją na oparciu fotela. Sięgnął po postawioną na biurku szklaneczkę alkoholu. Mebel wykonany był z ciężkiego, ciemnego mahoniowego drewna i przypominał młodemu Malfoyowi ten z gabinetu jego ojca. A on bał się ojca, tak jak teraz mimowolnie, czasami bał się Harry'ego. Harry'ego, który brał bez umiaru, w każdej chwili w jakiej miał na to ochotę. Dziś jednak, i Draco widział to po jego oczach, Potter chciał się bawić, chciał nacieszyć oczy jego upokorzeniem. Opalone, nieco toporne, zwykle szorstkie palce, pod których paznokciami nie wiadomo dlaczego zbierała się ziemia, sięgnęły do szuflady i wyciągnęły z niej sporych rozmiarów, ładowany na baterie wibrator._   
_\- Na kolana – powiedział spokojnym głosem co w uszach drugiego mężczyzny zabrzmiało prawie jak pieszczota. Jego umysł powoli opanowało to co zdarzało mu się tylko podczas seksu i li tylko w obecności Harry'ego. Nie wiedział, czy to kwestia głosu, jego siły, pozornego ciepła czy czegoś jeszcze innego, ale kiedy łączono seks, wydawanie polecenie i Pottera, Draco stawał się miękki, uległy. Ten słodki rodzaj miękkości, coś co wypełniało go całego, co lokowało się w jego brzuchu i zamieniało każde zbliżenie na sucho z bólu w obezwładniającą przyjemność. Zamiast krzyczeć jęczał, zamiast płakać błagał o więcej. Szeptał, mruczał, mamrotał imię kochanka jak mantrę._   
_Harry'emu w końcu znudziło się obserwowanie wibratora w tyłku Malfoya. Wyciągnął go, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu by go wyłączyć. Z rozerwanej skóry tuż przy wejściu sączyła się krew. Wziął go jednym potężnym pchnięciem, a ten zaskamlał jego imię. Potter pochylił się wypełniając go po granice własnych możliwości. Draco poczuł jego gorący oddech przy swoim uchu._   
_\- Czujesz to psie, czujesz? - szepnął gryząc wrażliwą, zaczerwienioną skórę. - Ja jestem panem, ty jesteś tylko zabawką, dziwką, która kiedy chcę pada przede mną na kolana. Uległość, rozumiesz? Uległość, ta słodka, mała kurwa, która zmusza cię byś błagał o więcej swojego gwałciciela. Pozwalasz mi na to, pozwalasz, bym sprawiał ci ból. Nie, to nawet nie to, ciebie to kręci. Kręci cię to, że to JA mam kontrolę, ja pociągam za sznurki. Nie ty, nie wielki Malfoy. Przeszedłeś na jasną stronę, po to by padać na kolana przed Złotym Chłopcem. Uległość, rozumiesz? Od dziś nie nazywasz się Draco, od dziś jesteś uległym. Ulegasz kiedy ja chcę, miękniesz zanim zdążę pomyśleć o tym, że powinieneś. Moje słowo jest święte. A teraz, teraz Draco, powiesz mi kim jesteś?_   
_Pchnięcie, kolejne mocne pchnięcie nie pozwoliło mu odpowiedzieć. Wziął głęboki oddech i doszedł. W jego oczach biała sperma była jakby nieco czerwona. Czy była taka naprawdę, nie wiedział. Tak mu się wydawało. Miał również świadomość tego, że to nie koniec, to dopiero początek. Sławetna pierwsza runda. Owych rund było pięć, sześć jednej nocy, no chyba, że Harry'ego nachodziła ochota na pobijanie rekordów. Najwięcej brał go dziesięć razy, w ciągu jednej tak zwanej sesji. W zależności od intensywności pracy i wolnego, w ciągu dnia potrafiło być od dwóch do trzech. Tak, Potter był nienasycony, ale jak mawiał, każdy mężczyzna ma swoje potrzeby. On nie był wyjątkiem. Draco westchnął cicho, wtulając policzek w miękki, biały dywan, na którym dokonał się cały akt. Musiał odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Wiedział, że jego kochanek, oczekuje jej._   
_\- Uległym Harry, jestem uległym. Twoim uległym._   
_Harry uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Był dobrym nauczycielem, skoro jego uczeń zrozumiał lekcję, jaką mu dano. On był od wydawania poleceń, Draco od ich respektowania i wykonywania. On był masterem, nieco niedorobionym, rzekłby ktoś. Być może i tak, ale był nim, a Draco był jego uległym, jego zabaweczką. I było dobrze, tak bardzo, bardzo dobrze._

  
  
***

  
\- Przyjaźń?  
\- Ból.

  
  
***

  
  
_Nikt nie mówił, że tortura musi być fizyczna. Psychiczny ból beznadziejności zabijał każdą komórkę w ciele i umyśle Ronalda Weasley'a. Mężczyzna posadzony został na brudnej pachnącej uryną kanapie, z której gdzieniegdzie wystawały sprężyny. Zmuszono go do patrzenia i błagania o wydłubanie mu oczu. Zaciskał je, nie chcąc widzieć i nie patrzył, ale wtedy słyszał i błagał by obcięto mu uszy._   
_Starcie ciała z ciałem. Ciche plaśnięcia, jedno po drugim, spanie, jęczenie i furczenie, zapach ludzkiego potu i krwi. Wchodzili w nią pojedynczo lub dwóch naraz. Na początku krzyczała, rzucała się, płakała, ale nie błagała o litość. Była na to zbyt dumna. Nawet po ogłoszeniu upadku, do którego tak naprawdę nie chciano się przyznać, wciąż wierzyła, że coś może się zmienić, wciąż była zbyt naładowana słowami głupców o tym, że w starciu dobra ze złem, nie może zwyciężyć zło. Zapłaciła za to największą cenę. Została wyciągnięta z domu w koszulce nocnej, której strzępy wciąż jeszcze miała na sobie. Głęboko w gardle czuła członek swojego oprawcy. Kolejne dwa wypełniały jej pochwę, a następny penetrował jej odbyt. Łzy skończyły się dawno, upokorzenie przestało smakować tak gorzko. Wojowniczość, która początkowo tliła się jeszcze w jej oczach zamieniła się w puste spojrzenie. Mężczyźni wchodzili i wychodzili, jedni ją posuwali, inni tylko patrzyli._   
_Jeden mężczyzna nie wchodził. Siedział na kanapie i patrzył, albo krzyczał, rzucał się, błagał. Chciał by go wypuszczono, zabito, zniszczono. Nie chciał patrzeć na to poniżenie, nie chciał patrzeć jak na jego oczach umierała niewinność, czystość i miłość. Bał się tego co widział, przerażała go świadomość, że w jego świecie nie pozostała już żadna nadzieja, żadna zapalona na drogę świeczka. Jego umysł spowijała ciemność, w którego ogłuszającym dudnieniem wdzierał się, wsuwany i wysuwany z kobiety członek. Ciche plaśnięcia, rozdzierające jego uszy._   
_Zabijała go jego własna głowa, w której toczyła się walka między nadzieją na uratowanie i beznadziejną świadomością, że nie ma czego ratować, że za drzwiami nie czeka ich nic lepszego i czy zdechnie się tutaj z samego chociażby upokorzenia, czy tam w czasie ucieczki jak zaszczute i zagonione w pułapkę zwierzę, to nie miało tak naprawdę znaczenia. Jedyną prawdą, jedyną rzeczą, która na nich czekała była śmierć._   
_Ron Weasley i Hermiona Granger uśmiechnęli się jednocześnie, a był to uśmiech pary szaleńców pogodzonych z własnym losem. Umarli z krzykiem na ustach i z pustym wzrokiem wpatrującym się w kąt pokoju, gdzie w ciemności połyskiwała para zielonych oczu. Gdy postać wzniosła ręce opuszki palców pokrywała krew._

  
  
***

  
  
\- Miłość?  
\- Potępienie.

  
  
***

  
  
_Rodzisz się nieświadomy, z małymi pulchnymi rączkami, wielkimi, ufnymi oczkami i nadzieją, że ci wielcy ludzie nad tobą, wiedzą jak się tobą zająć. Nie wiedzą, bo chociaż gruchają radośnie, dotykając cię i przenosząc z rąk do rąk, z biegiem lat będą cię uświadamiać w jak wielkie bagno cię wpakowali. Życie, pasmo sukcesów i nieszczęść, w których uczestniczysz, które są ideologią twojego istnienia. Życie to dążenie do jedności z sobą samym i wyobrażeniami innych na twój temat. Jesteś nieidealnym idealistą, wierzącym w to, że ciężką pracą można coś osiągnąć, a czy rzeczywiście można? Czy to ty kształtujesz siebie na takiego, a nie innego, czy może to jednak inni kształtują cię na, w końcowym rozrachunku, bezużyteczny kawał mięsa?_   
_Rodzisz się bezbronnym, bezbrzeżnie ufającym. Oddajesz swój pusty mózg i nieukształtowaną osobowość. Jesteś jak kawałek miękkiej plasteliny, z której inni ludzie, w tym ci nazywani twoimi rodzicami mają stworzyć kolejnego myślącego, czującego i rozumnego człowieka. I oni to robią, co z tego, że czasem źle. Społeczeństwo i tak przeklnie zbrodniarzy, pederastów, psycholi. To w końcu wyrzutki społeczeństwa, ludzie niegodni do bycia nazywanym człowiekiem. I pomyśleć, że taki jeden z drugim pederasta, też był pulchniutkim bobasem nad którym pochylała się cała zgraja wielkich dorosłych ludzi. Potem go wychowała, ukształtowała i wypuściła w świat, nie zastanawiając się czy w tracie kształtowania się jego psychiki nie usłyszał o jednej kłótni za dużo._   
_Odnosisz wrażenie, że masz zamknięte oczy. Widzisz świat, ale nie widzisz sensu, który próbuje ci przekazać. Nie masz ani różowych okularów, które by ci go ubarwiły, ani przeciwsłonecznych, które sprawiłyby, że stałby się czarny i nieprzystępny, nie masz nawet korekcyjnych, ani soczewek. Nie masz niczego, poza dwiema gałkami przysłoniętymi powiekami, które patrzą nie widząc. Brodzisz w tej ciemności. Odbijasz się od ścian i innych, podobnych do ciebie ślepców, a kiedy stajesz nas przepaścią idziesz dalej, nie wiedzą nawet, że nie ma już dokąd pójść._   
_Skazańca zawleczono na szubienicę. Drewniany patyk z grubym sznurem postawiono na placu przed Ministerstwem. Jak w czasach średniowiecza zebrano przed nim gawiedź i pozwolono popatrzeć na egzekucję. Draco Malfoy przejrzał na oczy zbyt późno, by móc się uwolnić. Teraz czekała go tylko śmierć, jego droga już się skończyła. Został inaczej wychowany, a inną drogę wybrał i teraz przyszedł czas by rozliczyć rachunek z przeznaczeniem. Kiedy odsunięto krzesełko wszystko co z niego zostało to para dyndających nóg i kat, tak podobny do tego, dla kogo przewrócił swój świat do góry nogami._

  
***

  
Harry odwrócił się gwałtowanie kiedy ciszę panującą w kościele przerwał donośny huk. Chwilę później zapach rozkładu jakby zelżał. Oczom chłopaka ukazała się masywna trumna stojąca na monumentalnym katafalku. Na jej wieku wiła się Nagini sycząc cicho. Harry był jednak zbyt nieskupiony by ją zrozumieć.  
\- Kto tam leży, Tom? - zapytał.  
\- Ty – odpowiedział mężczyzna spokojnym, praktycznie opiekuńczym i ojcowskim głosem.  
\- To niemożliwe, przecież siedzę tutaj i rozmawiam z tobą – zauważył, unosząc brwi.  
\- Nie. Siedzi ze mną ciało. Ciało, któremu nadano imię. Twoja dusza umarła z chwilą kiedy wyparłeś się tego co było jej przeznaczeniem.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Miałeś mnie zwyciężyć, położyć kres mojemu panowaniu. - Uśmiechnął się. - Spójrz na swoje dłonie, Harry. Spójrz na nie.  
I Harry spojrzał na nie, całe pokryte we krwi tych, do których śmierci się przyczynił. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na siedzącego przed nim Czarnego Pana. Nie zobaczył go jednak. Zobaczył siebie. Wyobraźnia płatała mu najbardziej bolesnego z możliwych figli.  
Nie sztuką jest wygrać. Sztuką jest przegrać i pozostać zwycięzcą w oczach tych, którym obiecało się zwyciężyć.  
  
 _Świat utopił się w gęstej, ciemnej, ciepłej i krzepnącej powoli krwi. Zdziesiątkowany przez zarazę, której nosicielem były węże o gładkich łuskach i zielonych oczach. Zainfekowana żyła, chorego układu przerażonego, trawionego zarazą ciała._  
 _Złoty ptak o poczerniałych skrzydłach i wywróconych białkami do góry oczach. Ustrzelony przez białą strzałę powstał z martwych by siać zniszczenie wśród tych, którzy jeszcze żyją. Przepowiednia musi się dokonać. Zło musi zostać pokonane, bo jakiż inny cel musiałby przyświecać życiu w świecie, który psuje się od wewnątrz._  
 _Przerażenie. Czarna rozpacz kiedy okazuje się, że nie ma zła ani dobra. Nie ma czegoś takiego jak wybór. Nie można powiedzieć ani „tak” ani „nie”._  
 _Zawieszenie pomiędzy tym co nad tobą i tym co pod tobą._  
 _Zawieszenie między gnijącym niebem i krzepnącą ziemią._  
 _Chory człowiek umarł pozostawiając nas na pastwę swego dziedzictwa. Chorej, konającej codzienności jaką przyjdzie nam wieść nim i nad nami nie zamknie się drewniane wieko trumny._


End file.
